


Our Little Thing

by GetTrekked



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Kisses too, M/M, Shore Leave, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetTrekked/pseuds/GetTrekked
Summary: Spock and Kirk elope while on shore leave.





	Our Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I did to get me back into writing. Tarsus IV fic coming by the end of the year. I've started school so that unfortunately takes precedence over fic writing.  
> I'm thinking about expanding this into a longer fic or perhaps a series of fics (When I finish my Tarsus IV series). I have some ideas already but let me know what you think.  
> CC welcome!

    Jim walked up to Spock who was standing the mirror of their shared bathroom on the Enterprise. Spock had a small straightening iron in his hand and was making sure his bangs were perfect. Jim smile and wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder and watching him get ready with a content smile. “You should wear something bright because were on shore leave, finally.” Jim said when Spock picked up his eyeshadow pallet. “What do you suggest, ashayam?” Spock asked as he looked over the colors with Jim. “I think something red. It suits your skin tone.” Jim said, pressing a soft kiss on Spock’s neck. Spock didn’t reply but did use the color Jim requested.

            The two left their quarters fifteen minutes later, in civilian clothes. Spock in something distinctly Vulcan and Jim in something distinctly human. Jim clung onto Spock’s arm as they walked to the transporter room. Usually, Spock didn’t like public displays of affection while on duty and Jim respected that. But they were on shore leave for the next two weeks and Jim was determined to soak up every single instance of PDA he could get away with. They, would be on Earth after all and PDA was more acceptable there than on Vulcan. 

            Scotty beamed the two down, after Jim ordered him to make sure he took his leave too. The two beamed down to San Francisco and Jim immediately insisted they go to a restaurant and eat some real food for once. Spock did not object. They were in a quiet, hole-in-the-wall Vietnamese restaurant when Jim decided to just go for it…

            It was late in the evening, after the dinner rush. The sun was setting and framing the restaurant in just the most romantic lighting. Jim stared at Spock, as he ate, with probably the most amount of love that could be physically displayed on the human face. “Hey T’hy’la?” Jim asked. Spock raised a brow as he finished stuffing a rather large bite of pho noodles into his mouth. “Let’s get married.” Jim said watching him. Spock almost chocked in surprise, but he managed to finish his mouthful without dying. “What?” He asked. “You heard me, let’s elope before we go back to Enterprise.”

            Spock was silent for a moment. He took a sip of his tea and then he nodded his head. “I agree but, you do not want to invite Leonard? Or our other friends?” Spock asked. “I’m not talking about a wedding, Spock. We can have one of those later where we invite people to celebrate. I’m talking about getting married, just the two us… something private and intimate.” Jim said, running two fingers down the length of Spock’s hand which was resting on the table.  Spock allowed himself a soft smile “I am rather fond of that idea; however, I must request that next shore leave we visit Vulcan if possible. I’d like to also have us participate in a Vulcan bonding ceremony.”

            Jim picked up Spock’s hand and kissed it very softly. “Why wait?” He said. “We can get married tomorrow morning, board a shuttle to Vulcan, be there in a few days, get bonded, and come home in time to resume our mission.” Jim said. Spock considered it for a moment, “I have to decline ashayam. I’d prefer to elope tomorrow and spend the rest of our leave here on Earth rather than a shuttle between planets.” Jim smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Spock gently. “Of course… that sounds wonderful.” He said softly.

* * *

 

                       “How should we tell everyone?” Jim asked, fiddling with the gold band on his ring finger as they stepped onto a transport pad to be beamed back up to the ship. Spock glanced down at the band on his own finger “I’m sure they will infer.” Spock said as they were beamed up. “You don’t think anyone would be upset that we didn’t tell them before hand?” Jim asked, the two of them now standing on the Enterprise. Spock touched two of his fingers to Jim’s in a Vulcan kiss. “I do not.” He said.

 


End file.
